Sunglasses that are not being worn on the user's face are often suspended from the front of an article of apparel (e.g., by inserting a temple of the sunglasses into the neckline of the garment). Moreover, many men habitually place eyeglasses loosely in the breast pocket of a shirt. These suspended or loosely emplaced eyeglasses commonly fall to the ground when the wearer bends forward at the waist.
It is well known to protect eyeglasses that are only worn part-time by attaching the ends of a flexible band to both temples and using the band to suspend the spectacles from the wearer's neck. Protective cases that clip into the pockets of shirts that have pockets are also well known. Both of these approaches to protecting eyeglasses have drawbacks. Some people do not like feeling a band flopping about on the back of the neck. Eyeglass cases can be forgotten, and usually require the user to either wear a shirt with a pocket or to carry a purse.